La verdad
by F3fitha
Summary: Hiyori durante la cena no deja de dar vuelta con esta idea en su cabeza. ¿¡Por que solo quiere hablar con su Onii-chan y no con su padre?
**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura. Solamente este escrito sin fines de lucro me pertenece.**

 **Nota Autor: Una historia situada cuando Hiyori ya esta en su adolescencia.**

* * *

Hiyori miraba de forma discreta a su papá y a su Onii-chan, ambos comían en silencio la cena preparada por ella, Sorata por su parte se encontraba sentado en el sillón en ' _su_ ' lugar. Hiyori siguió mirando a ambos hombres quienes habían iniciado una conversación sobre cosas sin importancia para ella, trabajo, pero había ese algo que...

-Hiyori ¿Algún problema? - le preguntó su padre, Kirishima Zen, quien la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué? No... Nada... - dijo ella bajando la mirada y entreteniéndose mirando al tazón de arroz.

Escucho un suspiro de parte de su padre, quien creía que ella ya estaba entrando a su etapa rebelde. Pero ella por su parte no sabia como expresar lo que sentía en palabras. Estaba en una crisis, siempre había sido muy abierta con sus pensamientos y sentimientos, pero no sabia como comenzar a decirlos en este momento.

La cena término y Yokozawa junto con Hiyori se fueron a lavar los platos. Él no estaba seguro que decir, siempre habían mantenido una buena relación y desde que ella lo había conocido había llegado a confiar en él. Takafumi lo sabía, desde aquel momento donde ella con 10 años le había preguntado si _'esa mujer'_ iba a llegar a ser su madre, tenía una noción de lo mucho que ella confiaba en él.

-O... Onii-chan - dijo ella con voz baja y sonrojada.

-¿Si? - preguntó sonrojado y algo dudoso, hace unos meses ella exclamando su madurez había dicho que ya no lo llamaría más de esa forma y que se referiría a él por "Yokozawa-san", cosa que aunque no admitiera en voz alta le había hecho doler el pecho.

-Tu... Te has enamorado ¿verdad? - preguntó ella mientras limpiaba un plato sin quitar la vista del objeto.

-¿Eh? - se sonrojó - Si, claro - dijo avergonzado mientras secaba los platos limpios y los guardaba.

-¿Estás enamorado... Ahora? - preguntó mientras apretaba firmemente la esponja.

Yokozawa casi suelta el plato que tenía en las manos, se compuso y miró la nuca de Hiyori quien no la miraba fijamente, desde su punto de vista podía ver las orejas de la chica que estaban rojas.

-Si... Lo estoy... - dijo él mientras también le daba la espalda a Hiyori. Él sabía que este día llegaría pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. O que le preguntaría a él directamente.

-Onii-chan, yo... - comenzó a decir pero se quedó en blanco.

-El agua estaba deliciosa - dijo Kirishima quien entró a la cocina a sacar una botella con agua, hasta que se dio cuenta del ambiente. Ambos mirando en direcciones opuestas y con las caras completamente sonrojadas.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido. En el fondo sus celos tanto como padre como de pareja se estaban enfrentado.

-Yo... - comenzó a hablar Yokozawa quien no sabía exactamente qué decir, ya que no había sido capaz de hilar a donde iba a llegar la conversación.

-¡Es secreto! - exclamó ella mientras miraba a su padre, sin que el sonrojo saliera de sus mejillas. - Es algo entre onii-chan y yo.

-¿Ah? - preguntó Kirishima con sus celos a flor de piel. "Tal vez Hiyori se le confesó a Yokozawa" pensó mirando a su pareja y a su hija.

-No es nada de lo que estás pensando - dijo Takafumi, sabiendo que su amante podía a llegar a ser celosos con su propia hija.

Kirishima miró a Yokozawa dio un suspiro y salió de la cocina. Hiyori y Takafumi vieron como él se alejaba.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Hasta que Hiyori se comenzó a reír. Yokozawa miró con extrañeza a la pequeña... Adolescente sin entender muy bien de que se reía.

Cuando Hiyori dejó de reír, se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y miró a Yokozawa con una sonrisa.

-Creo que _'esa persona'_ te está cuidando bien, onii-chan - dijo con una sonrisa radiante mientras salía de la cocina. – La dejo a tu cuidado también.

Yokozawa no supo qué hacer y el plato que en todo ese momento había cuidado celosamente se cayó al piso rompiéndose en cientos de trozos. Con la cara sonrojada no supo qué hacer y camino en búsqueda de los objetos de limpieza para recoger el desastre.

 _Hiyori por fin había descubierto la verdad._

* * *

 **Descargas de la autora: Años sin publicar algo, pero eso no quiere decir que no este escribiendo. Este pequeño OneShot con temática shonen-ai es el primero que subo de este genero. ¡YEAH! :D**

 **Pero en verdad tenia que ver de esta pareja que es mi OTP. (L)**

 **Ojala que no sientan muchos cambios en las personalidades, pero trate de imaginarme como seria Hiyori un poco más grande y bueno resulto de esta forma.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutaran, hasta la próxima.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
